Fushigi One Half
by Tama
Summary: The Suzaku seishi stumble across the springs of Jusenkyo. Rated for some language. It's Tasuki's fault
1. Default Chapter

Watase Yuu owns Fushigi Yuugi, and Takahashi Rumiko owns Ranma 1/2. This fic is written (without  
permission) for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. We now  
return you to your regularly scheduled fanfiction.  
  
*****  
I wrote this a couple of years ago, and am only now posting it here. ^_^()I'm going to rewrite it chapter by chapter but will try to keep up with updating the story. I'm not going to change the story, for those of you who saw the older version; I'm merely fleshing it out a bit so that it reads smoother...and stuff ^_~  
Hopefully you enjoy it. =)  
Please leave feedback! ^_^  
*****  
  
The sun shone warmly on the palace grounds, promising a beautiful day for Konan. Birds sang their praises to the warmth and beauty of the land, and the faint laughter of children from the city streets drifted on the wind. Everyone was in good spirits and greeted the day eagerly.  
  
Everyone, that is, except Tasuki. His form was barely discernable as a lump under the blankets he had pulled over his head in an attempt to block out the offending rays of sunshine. He had gone a little overboard in his sake drinking last night, and was now paying the price with a tremendous headache. He cursed his overindulgence, then smirked as he realized he'd probably do the same thing tonight with little thought of the consequences. That is, he would if he could get out of bed by then. Right now, however, that didn't look too promising.  
  
There was a knock at the door, followed by Nuriko's voice, "Tasuki? Tasuki! Wake up!" he knocked harder on the door, causing Tasuki to groan as his head protested the noise. He buried his head under his pillow and tried to will Nuriko away. Several minutes of silence passed and Tasuki was just beginning to think that his fellow seishi had given up when a hand grabbed his ankle and quickly dragged him out of bed. He fell in a heap at the foot of the bed and glared up at Nuriko.  
  
"Nuriko! What the hell is your problem?!" he demanded.  
  
"You're still asleep! That's what! Everyone else is up and about!"  
  
"Well good for them!" Tasuki shot back as Nuriko left the room. He gave a sigh as he looked back to his bed. His headache was still present, but he knew if he went back to bed, Nuriko would be back. His head hurt more at the thought. Reluctantly he got dressed and headed out the door. He went to the kitchens, thinking to get a bite to eat, but the smell of food soured his stomach, so he quickly left before his stomach became even emptier than it already was.  
  
Hotohori was in his throne room, speaking with his officials about country affairs. Something Tasuki had no interest in; nor did Hotohori, from the bored, yet polite, expression on his face. He walked around to the gardens and spotted Chichiri sitting in his favorite spot. He held a bamboo fishing pole and was staring intently at the water. Or so Tasuki guessed. It was hard to tell with the mask he nearly always wore.  
  
"Hey, Chichiri! Catch anything?" he greeted as he came up beside him and gazed into the clear waters.  
  
"Good morning, Tasuki-san. Sleep well, no da?" Chichiri asked. Tasuki gave him a sidelong glance, suspecting the seishi of poking fun at him. He gave a small grunt in reply, then blinked as he saw what was at the end of Chichiri's line.   
  
Namely, nothing at all.  
  
"I think I know what your problem is, Chichiri," Tasuki chuckled.  
  
"My problem, no da?" Chichiri asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah. You don't have any bait!" he stated as he pulled the line out of the water for Chichiri to see, "How do you expect to catch anything with no bait?"  
  
"Catch, no da?"  
  
Tasuki stared blankly at Chichiri for a moment, then dropped the line back into the water in disgust, "Forget it," he muttered as he stalked off.  
  
Chichiri smiled slightly as he walked off, then let out a small exclamation as his pole bent to the weight of a fish, "Hey, no da! Let go!" he grabbed the offending fish and gently tossed it back into the water, "Go bother someone else, na no da."  
  
Tasuki was back to wandering the palace; his headache having eased somewhat. He was nearing Tamahome's room, and instantly recognized the clinking sound of coins.  
  
"One hundred seven...one hundred eight..." Tamahome counted as he arranged his coins into neat stacks.  
  
Taskui's eyes widened at the sight of the coins, his headache now completely forgotten, "Tamahome! How about helping out an old friend with a loan?" Tamahome stiffened at the sound of Tasuki's voice and hastily stuffed all his coins into a cloth sack.  
  
"Get lost," Tamahome growled, clutching his money close to him, "You'd only waste it on more booze."  
  
"Better than letting it sit and collect dust," Tasuki rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe, "So...how many people did you swindle to get all that cash?"  
  
"Swindle?! I'll have you know that this is all honest money! Something someone like you would know nothing about. Although," Tamahome mused, ignoring Tasuki's protests, "I suppose I should be grateful that there are people like you in the world. Protecting innocents from low-life scum like you is how I earned all this money."   
  
"Hey! That's not fair! We only robbed those who could afford it!"   
  
"Admiral of you," Tamahome smirked.  
  
"I'll have you know that I'm a..." Tasuki stopped mid-sentance and stared in amazement at Tamahome. A smile slowly grew on his face and he emitted a low chuckle.  
  
"A total idiot?" Tamahome finished for him as he stuffed his coin pouch in his belt.  
  
"A GENIUS!!" Tasuki shouted as he grabbed Tamahome's collar excitedly. He hadn't even seen Tasuki cross the room, "I am a @#$%! genius!!"   
  
"You're still drunk, aren't you?" Tamahome asked, freeing himself from Tasuki's grip. Tasuki didn't reply but was doing a little dance on the floor as he raved about how they would be rich.   
  
Growing tired of watching his antics, he finally grabbed Tasuki and turned him towards him, "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.  
  
"It's perfect! We'll make so much money! It's the perfect plan!"  
  
"What's the perfect plan?!" he was growing impatient with Tasuki's blabbering.  
  
"I'll rob them, and you can stop me! And they'll pay you to do it!" Tasuki exclaimed.  
  
"Getting paid to beat you senseless? Sounds good to me, though I wouldn't mind doing it for free if it will get you to shut up," he snorted as he released Tasuki.  
  
"Ha! You can't beat the almighty Gen-Chan! I'm only letting you pretend to beat me up so we can earn some cash!" Tasuki replied, then began to rummage through Tamahome's room.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" Tamahome demanded.  
  
"Looking for a map. You have one, don't you?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"No. A map of what?"   
  
"Of Konan, you idiot. Eh, we don't need it. I know the perfect village. About half a day's travel from here."  
  
"You don't mean..." Tamahome started but was cut off by Tasuki.  
  
"Yep! They'll never know what hit them!" he grinned widely.  
  
"Are you insane? That village is famous for it's security. It's almost as heavily guarded as the palace!"  
  
"Exactly! They'll never know what hit them! Once their security is broken, they'll panic, and be willing to pay even someone as pathetic as you to protect them."  
  
"And what makes you so sure that you can break that security?"  
  
"Hey! This is me we are talking about here! I've spent my whole life as a bandit!" Tasuki exclaimed, throwing his arms wide.  
  
"Really. You'd think you would have actually gained some skills in that time," Tamahome quipped.  
  
"@#$%! Do you want to do this or not?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm in. It IS a good idea, especially for you." Tamahome agreed.  
  
"Of course it is! Which is why I should get a bigger cut of the profits!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hey, it was my idea," Tasuki shrugged.  
  
"No way! We split it even!" Tamahome growled.  
  
"Hell no! You can't do this without me!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about? There are plenty of REAL bandits out there!"   
  
Tasuki pulled out his fan and pointed it at Tamahome who instantly relented. He didn't fancy being toasted at the moment, "All right, all right!" Tamahome sighed. Inwardly he smiled; he didn't have to tell Tasuki just how much he was being paid for his services.  
  
"Well, come on then," Tasuki said as he headed out the door with Tamahome close behind. Neither saw the figure slipping around the corner as they headed for the stables. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold still, damn you!" Tasuki yelled as the horse he was attempting to saddle reared in protest.  
  
"Will you quiet down?" Tamahome hissed, "You want everyone in the palace to hear?"  
  
"Hear what, no da?" Chichiri asked as he entered the stables, curious as to the racket Tasuki and his horse were making.  
  
"Great," Tamahome muttered, rolling his eyes as he secured the last strap to his saddle. His horse, unlike Tasuki's was perfectly calm.  
  
"Tasuki, are you sure you can ride that?" came Nuriko's voice as he entered the stables behind Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki's horse gave a snort followed by a suspiciously evil sounding nicker as if in answer to Nuriko's query. Tasuki glared at the horse as he tighted the saddle strap slightly more than necessary, "Of course I can!"   
  
"Where are you two off to so early, no da?" Chichiri asked as he helped calm down Tasuki's horse.  
  
"I thought it would be a good idea if I taught fang-boy here how to ride," Tamahome said casually as he jumped into the saddle.   
  
"What?! I can ride perfectly fine! I don't need lessons from you!" Tasuki protested, then attempted to demonstrate his proficiency at riding by mirroring Tamahome's move. He planted his foot firmly in the stirrup, and swung himself clean over the horse and landed on his face on the other side of his mount.  
  
"Oh?" Tamahome smirked, ignoring Tasuki's cursings directed both at him and the horse.  
  
"Normally the first thing one is taught when learning to ride a horse is how to fall, no da. But, I think you have that part down rather well, na no da!" Chichiri joked as he helped Tasuki up and held the horse steady as Tasuki made a second attempt to get into the saddle.   
  
"Stupid @#$%! horse," Tasuki growled as he led it out of the stable, "Come on," he said to Tamahome, "Let's get this over with."  
  
Tamahome shrugged and followed him out, then both horses broke into a canter and were beyond sight in only a few minutes.  
  
Nuriko then busied himself by saddling up another horse for himself.  
  
"You're going to follow them, no da?" Chichiri asked as he handed Nuriko a bridle.  
  
Nuriko waved his hand as if to dismiss the notion, "I could use a little time away from the palace," was his only reply as he rode off, leaving a bewildered Chichiri behind.  
  
******  
  
Tamahome sat at the far end of the bar and sipped his 'Nuriko's special'. It was a strong drink but it was becoming a favorite of his. Everyone at the tavern seemed at ease and enjoying themselves; no word of a bandit or robberies of any kind. What was Tasuki waiting for? Tamahome had been at the bar for nearly three hours now and was beginning to get impatient. The bar was near the town's entrance, on the main road, so he would have a good chance of seeing Tasuki's 'victims'.  
  
He was about to leave the bar when a slightly plump, well-dressed man entered the tavern. Tamahome nearly danced with joy when he noticed that his clothes were slightly singed; his first 'customer'! He shifted slightly so he could hear the man's story.  
  
The man stood at the entrance for only a moment before his eyes met the gaze of several others at a table in the corner of the room. He nodded to the bartender as he made his way to the corner; he was obviously a regular customer in that the bartender knew what he wanted. He sat heavily in the chair offered him by one of the other men. All of them were relatively well dressed as well. Probably some sort of officials, Tamahome thought gleefully. That meant higher profits.  
  
"What happened to you, Hikiro?" the man who offered him the chair asked as the bartender set Hikiro's drink on the table before him.  
  
"I was robbed!" he hissed before taking a drink.  
  
"Robbed?" the four other men said in unison, "What of your guards? Were they not there?"  
  
"They were useless! I've already fired them. It was only one man, and he made a fool out of my three guards," Hikiro banged his fist on the table, causing the drinks there to rattle.  
  
"One man? And he beat all three of your guards?" one man asked, "How is that possible?"  
  
"He had some sort of fire magic," and Hikiro gestured to his burnt clothing, "He won't be around long, however. I made sure that a group of armed men went after him."  
  
"Good," the man said, prompting nods from the others, "We can't have bandits hanging around these parts..." The man stopped speaking as he saw Tamahome approaching their table, "Is there something we can help you with, sir?" he asked, though Tamahome could tell by the way he looked at him that the man wanted no part in 'helping' him.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear that you've run into a bandit," Tamahome remarked.  
  
"It is of little concern to you. I doubt he'll much trouble himself over your yen," this elicited a few chuckles from the other men. The man continued as Tamahome scowled at him, "It is being dealt with."  
  
"From how you describe him, I fear it is your soldiers who will be dealt with. I, however, am a trained fighter. I can rid you of this pest easily," he offered.  
  
Hikiro snorted, "For a hefty fee, I'd imagine. Your services are not needed. Good day, sir," he nodded to the others and they all rose and left the bar. Tamahome smirked; a few more robberies by Tasuki, and they'd practically beg for his help.  
  
*****  
  
"REKKA SHIENEN!!!!" Tasuki let loose a barrage of flames at the men charging at him, "You call yourselves soldiers?" he taunted as the men extinguished themselves and attempted to regroup.  
  
Tasuki was somewhat disappointed with the amount of men sent to capture him. Only five men were here to challenge him. He had anticipated more being sent but had underestimated the stubbornness of the people here. It was a wealthy town; but also a greedy one it seemed. They wouldn't send him anyone worth fighting until they were desperate. By that time, Tasuki reasoned, he could make himself a nice profit. He didn't need Tamahome's cooperation after all; and why should he give back his hard-earned money?  
  
An arrow flew past his ear, bringing him back to the present from his musings. He cursed at the near miss and turned to the archer behind him. Now things were getting a little more interesting, "Nice shot," he grinned, "Now it's my turn." another plume of flame shot forth from his tessen.   
  
"Man this is to easy," he complained as the soldiers made several more unsuccessful attempts to subdue him. Finally they gave up and fled, "Where are you all going?!" Tasuki yelled after them, "So much for good fighters."  
  
*****  
  
Tamahome couldn't help but grin as he led the group of men he had met at the bar earlier out of the main village. After the group of men who had been sent to capture Tasuki had returned badly beaten, followed by yet another robbery, it had been all to easy to convince them that they needed his services. Unfortunately, they hadn't actually paid him yet. They wouldn't until he proved that he could really beat Tasuki.   
  
He was getting more anxious; they had reached the area where he and Tasuki had agreed to 'fight' and yet there was no sign of him. If he cheated him out of his share...  
  
"REKKA SHIENEN!!!" the shout gave Tamahome just enough warning to duck out of the flame's path. 'What is that idiot doing?' he thought angrily as he calmed his horse down so he could dismount, 'That was to close!'  
  
The other men were frantically trying to calm their own distraught horses down while attempting to remain calm themselves, "Tamahome! Do something! This is what we are paying you for!" one of the men shouted.  
  
"Right!" Tamahome nodded, then faced Tasuki as he jumped into their path.  
  
"Is this all you could come up with?" Tasuki mocked, "Just one man? This should be easy."  
  
"Just shut up and get on with it," Tamahome hissed as he charged at Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki easily sidestepped him and landed a kick in the middle of Tamahome's back, "That the best you can do?"  
  
Tamahome picked himself up and glared at Tasuki, "You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked as he sprang for another attack. This time he succeeded, and planted his fist firmly in Tasuki's jaw, sending him flying backwards, "Ha! Take that you scum!"  
  
Tasuki rubbed his jaw as he got to his feet, "Not bad for a child such as yourself," he smirked. Tamahome opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say anything, Tasuki pulled out his tessen again and fried him.  
  
"YOU JERK!!! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN!!!" a blackened Tamahome yelled as he grabbed Tasuki by his shirt collar and partially lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Hey, we have to make it convincing," Tasuki shrugged.  
  
Their attention was drawn away as a high piercing whistle interrupted their fight. They turned just in time to see a gigantic boulder flying directly at them. Before they could react, it careened into them, smashing them into a tree.  
  
"Nu-Nuriko!" Tasuki gasped, not having to see who their attacker was.  
  
"Don't let these two fool you," Nuriko said as he walked into the clearing, dusting his hands off, "They are working together."  
  
The men Tamahome had been 'escorting' blinked in confusion, "What?"   
  
"They're working together," he repeated, then gestured towards the two as they pulled themselves from behind the boulder, "The one robs you, and the other 'fights' him for a reward. Which they then split afterwards," Nuriko summarized, then smiled sweetly as realization dawned on the men.  
  
"Is this true?!" Hikiro demanded of the two men.  
  
"Of course not!!" Tasuki protested, "Would I do this if he were my friend?" he then promptly fried Tamahome with his tessen.  
  
"Damn you! That hurts!!" Tamahome screamed in his ear.  
  
"I've been following these two for several days now," Nuriko added, "They go from one village  
to the next, playing their little charade," he walked up to Tasuki as he talked and snatched the pouches of money tucked into his belt with one hand while restraining the protesting bandit with the other, "I'm sure the owners of these will appreciate them back."  
  
"He's lying!" Tamahome cried, trying to push Nuriko aside, "I would have won that fight if not for him! You still need to pay me!" Nuriko promptly swatted him aside.  
  
"To think that some people would stoop to such levels," Hikiro said in disgust, "Here, take this money," he said, as he handed Nuriko one of the pouches, "As thanks for your help."  
  
Tamahome stared in disbelief while Tasuki tried to stammer out a protest.  
  
"As for you," Hikiro began advancing on the two men.  
  
"Don't bother yourselves with them. They are wanted by the emperor himself. I was sent to track them down. I'll handle them," Nuriko waved them off as he approached his fellow seishi, "If you know what is good for you, you will get your horses and come with me back to the palace," he said in a muted tone so that only they could hear him. More loudly he said, "You are under arrest by order of the emperor. I suggest you come quietly or I shall have to use force," he smiled wickedly at the two of them, daring them to protest.  
  
The other men, hearing Nuriko's threat of force, and seeing the rebellious gleam in Tasuki and Tamahome's eyes, decided that they did not want to stick around for the fight that they were certain was about to take place and hastily made their way down the path. Once they were out of sight, Nuriko laughed and hugged the coin pouch close to him.  
  
"Not a bad days work, if I do say so myself," he proclaimed, stuffing the money into a saddlebag.  
  
"Dammit Nuriko! That money is ours!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"You were going to swindle those poor people out of their money?" Nuriko asked, as he swung himself into his saddle.  
  
"And you didn't?" Tamahome asked as he mounted his horse.  
  
"I earned it fair and square," Nuriko answered, "I'm returning to the palace. You can come if you want. Or you can try to swindle more people, though I doubt you'll have much luck now."  
  
"What? Did you tell everyone? What kind of reputation are you trying to give us?" Tasuki yelled as he guided his horse next to Nuriko's.  
  
"I didn't say anything, but word gets around, you know?" Nuriko gave a wink and urged his horse into a gallop.  
  
Tamahome sighed and followed Nuriko, not waiting to see if Tasuki was also coming. He didn't need worry as Tasuki's horse soon streaked past him as Tasuki tried to catch up with Nuriko, determined to get the money somehow. 


End file.
